


money

by plingo_kat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: "Come on." Diego pats his thigh, so fucking smug. "Come here."





	money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme [prompt](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=40732): Diego/Klaus, facial. Diego jerking it and finishing with a money shot on Klaus's pretty face.

"Come on." Diego pats his thigh, so fucking smug. "Come here." 

 

Normally Klaus would give him shit about it, about talking big with nothing to back it up, but it's been weeks and he's fucking starving for it, for  _ something _ , a scrap of Diego's attention instead of the dull longing for a high. He traded one drug for another but it's worked out so far, Diego taking him out of his head regularly enough that he can keep the urges at bay, except it's been so, so long. Diego should never go undercover again.

 

Klaus crawls forward, pushes his face into Diego's knee. He's dressed for the occasion already, loose black jeans instead of leather pants, a tight as hell undershirt that hides absolutely nothing. Klaus rubs his mouth over the rough denim.

 

"Please," he mumbles, edging closer. "Diego."

 

"What's that?" Calloused fingers catch his chin, tip his face up to meet Diego's gaze. "Speak clearly, babe."

 

"Let me suck your dick," Klaus says, and he means for it to be sultry but it comes out whiny instead, too high, too desperate. He wants the heat of him in his mouth, deep in his throat. Cutting off his air. Driving all thoughts out of his mind except for how hard he is, how desperate he is to come, how much he wants Diego to use him.

 

Diego rubs his thumb over Klaus' bottom lip, pulling away when Klaus tries to suck it in. "Ah-ah. Not tonight."

 

"What?" Klaus catches Diego's ankles, eyes wide. He feels a tightness in his throat, the precursor to tears. "Diego--"

 

"Hey." Diego places his index finger over his lips and he subsides, eyebrows still furrowed in a pleading expression. "I'll take care of you. All right?"

 

"...Yeah," Klaus concedes, and closes his eyes. It's Diego's show. "Okay."

 

"Good boy," Diego says approvingly, and Klaus' cock jumps a little. Christ. Diego should just say that all the time. "Open your mouth."

 

Klaus does, eager, sticks his tongue out for Diego to see. He opens his eyes to Diego undoing the zipper of his jeans, fishing himself out. He's doesn't bother to push them down his hips, just lets the red head of his cock peek out from the V of his fly, a tease.

 

"Pretty as a picture," Diego whispers, and Klaus lets out a little moan. Oh god, Diego's been gone for so long and he's not even going to touch him, is just going to make Klaus kneel there and watch as he gets himself off, as he revels in how much Klaus wants him. How desperate he is.

 

How pretty, when he does whatever Diego desires.

 

He sticks his tongue out a little further, as if that would get him close enough to touch. But no. Diego won't allow him to.

 

Diego licks his palm -- no, no, let Klaus do that instead, let him suck on those strong, dexterous fingers, let him choke on them pressing down on the back of his tongue -- and starts to stroke himself, thumb rubbing at the head. Klaus whines. His jaw aches a little but he doesn't dare move; maybe if he's good, Diego will touch him. Maybe he'll let Klaus have a taste.

 

It seems like ages before Diego speaks again. Klaus watches Diego's fist from between his eyelashes, listening to the wet smack of skin on skin and Diego's deep breaths, his own frantic heartbeat rushing in his ears. Diego is always so  _ quiet _ .

 

"C'mere," Diego says, and Klaus moans gratefully. He all but falls forward, momentum arrested at the last moment by Diego's hand around his throat. He's so close he can smell him, practically feel the heat radiating off Diego's cock, if he just sticks his tongue out a little further he can taste--

 

"No," Diego says sharply, and pushes Klaus back on his heels. He stands with the movement and Klaus has to arch his back to keep eye contact, to keep Diego's palm fitted around his trachea. He shudders.  _ Please _ .

 

"You stay absolutely still," Diego says, still in that commanding tone of voice, lethal as one of his knives. "All right?"

 

"...Yes," Klaus whispers, and licks dry lips. He opens up obediently again as Diego lets go and pushes down a little on his chin, trying to keep his arched position. He can feel the muscles in his back working. He'll be sore tomorrow. Good. He wants the ache.

 

"Perfect," Diego says, and Klaus suppresses a shudder. He has to close his eyes as Diego traces the shape of his mouth with his cock, painting precome on his lips -- clenches his fingers tight behind him so he doesn't lick, doesn't  _ move _ \--

 

Diego starts to jerk off again, and it's like Klaus' lungs are tied directly to his fist; he pants with every other stroke, desperation pushing under his breastbone. He wants it, wants it so bad, wants Diego to come, wants to sucks him down, to taste, wants to be covered in it, wants to use it to jerk  _ himself _ off -- he's so hard, so, so, fucking hard...

 

Diego groans as he comes, the loudest he ever gets, and Klaus can't help himself. He tilts into it as wetness stripes over his face, the bridge of his nose, his forehead; opens his mouth wider and leans forward to get the last spurt in his mouth, just barely closing his lips around the tip and sucking. Diego jerks, hand coming down to fist tight in his hair and pull him off.

 

Diego looks crazed, all intense eyes and sweaty hair, pupils dilated with lust. Klaus whines.

 

"What did I say about not moving?"

 

Klaus shudders, silent. He swallows the taste of Diego and feels the blood throbbing under his skin, the pain in his scalp and in his cock. He's close.

 

"Maybe I shouldn't let you come," Diego murmurs, and the tightness in Klaus' chest nearly comes out as a wail. "But you've been waiting a long time for this, haven't you? Been good while I was away?"

 

"Yes," Klaus cries, hips arching, begging. "I was, Diego, please, touch me, I was good, I waited for you, I didn't move--"

 

"You did move," Diego says, but he's indulgent now, foot nudging Klaus' thighs further apart. His breath catches in his throat.  _ Please _ .

 

"All right," Diego says, and places his boot over Klaus' cock. "You can come. Just like this."

 

It's cold, hard against the skin of his cock. Diego's hand is still in his hair and he can't balance very well, back arched uncomfortably, but it doesn't matter. Klaus ruts against Diego's boot until he comes, whimpering, and Diego gathers him in his arms.

 

"Shh, shh. You did good. That was so good, Klaus."

 

"Don't leave again," Klaus says, hoarse. "It--it was hard without you."

 

"I won't." Diego runs his fingers through Klaus' hair, traces gentle hands down his back. Holds the nape of his neck and pushes him into Diego's warm shoulder. "I promise."

 

Klaus closes his eyes.

 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
